Better Man
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Left broken a Spiky haired Duellist wanders the rain soaked streets of Domino, what did he do that's so bad he can't face the ones he loves?


**Better Man**

_Send someone to love me _

_I need to rest in arms _

_Keep me safe from harm _

_In pouring rain _

The rain poured down on the streets of Domino Japan, it was the kind of rain that fell only a few times a year, the drenching kind that soaked you to the bone. One boy, only 17 walked slowly through this drenching deluge. He was wearing a black jacket over leather pants and a leather shirt, his usually spiky hair was drooping down around his face. The boy brushed his hair away.

He stumbled walking down the street; the uneven surface of the sidewalk was made even more difficult to walk on due to the heavy rain. The boy didn't know where he was walking, he just had to walk.

_Give me endless summer _

_Lord I fear the cold _

_Feel I'm getting old _

_Before my time _

He didn't want to confront it; he couldn't, not with them. He'd done something, he knew it had been wrong, but he'd done it anyway.

_As my soul heals the shame _

_I will grow through this pain _

_Lord I'm doing all I can _

_To be a better man _

The boy walked, the rain fell harder. The rain mixed with the tears that were falling from his eyes. He didn't even try to wipe them away. He just let himself cry.

_Go easy on my conscience _

_'Cause it's not my fault _

_I know I've been taught _

_To take the blame _

The boy didn't even have the urge to return. He knew it would be futile now, it was already over. He knew they'd never understand, they would try, but they never would. Not now.

_Rest assured my angels _

_Will catch my tears _

_Walk me out of here _

_I'm in pain _

The boy stopped, turned, and went another direction, he had a vague idea of where he was going, but it was only vague. He stepped deep into a puddle, the water soaking his sock and shoe. He ignored it and kept walking keeping his hands balled up into fists in his pockets.

_As my soul heals the shame _

_I will grow through this pain _

_Lord I'm doing all I can _

_To be a better man _

The boy stopped for a moment and looked towards a house, it was darkened now, but he had known the occupant, she was a beautiful soul, he'd never see again.

_Once you've found that lover _

_You're homeward bound _

_Love is all around _

_Love is all around _

He stared for a moment, the rain falling even harder, the water on his face even more a mix of tears and rain.

_I know some have fallen _

_On stony ground _

_But Love is all around _

The boy walked again, ignoring the drenching he was receiving from the rain and the cars which kicked up water from the gutter, he just continued on. He knew what he had to do now, even though he knew he didn't want to.

_Send someone to love me _

_I need to rest in arms _

_Keep me safe from harm _

_In pouring rain _

He walked again, taking another turn into a familiar street, the rain falling in sheets in which he could barely make out his hand in front of his face. He walked again towards his destination.

_Give me endless summer _

_Lord I fear the cold _

_Feel I'm getting old _

_Before my time _

He stopped and peered inside, a group of people, a dirty blonde dressed in a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans, a brunette with a nice figure dressed in a teal sleeveless shirt and blue denim shorts, with white thigh high stockings and a man with brown hair that ended in a spike dressed in a white shirt with a brown jacket with dark brown pants were enjoying each other's company warmed by the light of a fire in the fire place. They looked happy to the boy, he couldn't ruin that.

The boy turned and took something out of his pocket, "I'm sorry, I, had no choice."

The boy turned towards the gutter and threw something into the drain; his Amethyst eyes looked pained as he walked away.

The object he'd tossed into the drain slowly washed through the pipes. The blood stained knife started its long journey, as did the boy who'd used it.

_As my soul heals the shame _

_I will grow through this pain _

_Lord I'm doin' all I can _

_To be a better man_

_Better Man – Robbie Williams – Greatest Hits_

**The End?**


End file.
